Love in a Sanctuary
by SarahYamashita
Summary: Mikan was forced to study at a convent school… She didn’t like it at first because the thought of her being a nun was like *ugh*… but what happens if destiny suits itself out? NxM


**Summary:** Mikan was forced to study at a convent school… She didn't like it at first because the thought of her being a nun was like *ugh*… but what happens if destiny suits itself out? NxM

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say but I do not own Gakuen Alice…

**Chapter One: "The St. Alice's Seminary"**

"I don't want to be a nun! Why are you guys so persistent?!" cried Mikan as she tried to erase from her parents minds that she will never be what they want her to be.

"We didn't say that you're going to be a nun, we just want you to enroll in a Seminary school so that attitude of yours will change." Her mother defended.

"But I've already made my self popular in my old school, and now you're telling me to drop out and go to some seminary? Don't make me laugh." said Mikan, trying to convince her parents that she really doesn't want to.

"We're not trying to joke around here princess, you're already enrolled and you're going to live there tomorrow, until you graduate. Understand?" her father said.

"Fine! It's not like I can do a thing about it! Fuck!" Mikan shouted while going upstairs.

Mikan lied down on her bed, hugged her pillow and then started crying. She was really upset about her parents deciding everything without consulting her. She doesn't want to leave her friends and her school. But, what can she do? It's already been decided. She can't do anything about it.

Or can she?

An idea suddenly popped out in our brunette. She smiled sheepishly.

"Let's see how the so called "seminary" will change me." Mikan said, smirking while thinking of what's gonna happen.

~**********~

The next day, Mikan packed her things and left with her dad to go to the seminary. She didn't say a single word of goodbye to her mom, nor to her dad who was driving. Upon arriving, her dad dropped her and her things to the entrance and talked to the head of the seminary. Then he bid Mikan goodbye.

"Mikan, we're doing this for your own good. We love you sweet heart." her father said before leaving her daughter to the seminary.

"Welcome to the St. Alice's Seminary. I am Father Jinno, the head of this seminary school. This seminary is co-ed, but the boys and the girls have different buildings. This building is called St. Paul's building. While that over there is the St. Thomas' building where the boys are studying to become priests. Here in St. Paul's, you have your own principal, she is Mother Serina." the head explained.

"Nice to meet you Mikan. I am Mother Serina. If you have any problems, you can always approach me."

Mikan just remained silent. She's very upset and that's the only way she can avenge herself.

She examined the building, its western style and very "old fashioned". She grabbed her things and followed the principal who was leading her to her room.

"I am sure you're gonna love it here. The students and faculty are all very nice. First, I'm gonna introduce you to your roommates."

"What? I have roommates?" Mikan freaked out.

"Why yes you have. And you finally started talking. Come now, I will introduce you to your three new roommates."

They knocked on the door and entered the room. She saw three beauties doing their own business and stopped when they saw them.

"Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, this is Mikan. Your new roommate."

"Hello! My name is Anna! Welcome to St. Alice's Seminary, Nice to meet you!"

"And I am Nonoko! Yoroshiku!"

"Hn, Hotaru Imai"

"Whatever" Mikan said while rolling her eyes when…

BAKA ! BAKA ! BAKA !

" Ouch ! What the Fucking Hell was that ?!?! Imai!!"

"You should learn to greet properly, you Idiot, now Introduce yourself."

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura, Yoroshiku" Mikan replied boringly.

BAKA ! BAKA ! BAKA !

"What was that again!?! I introduced myself! Didn't I?" Mikan said while rubbing the pain in her head.

"Hn. Whatever."

Anna and Nonoko approached her and gave her some ice. They told her not to get angry at Hotaru because she's really nice and kind.

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm going out for a while to cool my head off." Mikan said as she headed towards the door.

~**********~

"Nice and kind?! Hah! Is that how they define it in here?" she thought while walking around the campus.

She found herself in a garden beside the St. Thomas' building. The view is peaceful and refreshing. She went closer to the flowers and admired its beauty. Then she saw a tree that stands out most.

"I wonder what kind of tree is this. It's so beautiful, I want to carve my name in it." Mikan said, looking at tree in front of her.

"It is a Sakura Tree stupid, and you can't carve your name in it because it's mine." a voice behind her replied.

She turned around and saw a pair of crimson eyes looking at her with amusement in his eyes. He's good looking, no doubt about that. But he called her stupid. And that's something unforgivable for her.

"And who are you to call me stupid? Are you seeking for your death? And this Sakura tree belongs to me, how could it be yours?" Mikan said, giving him a glare.

"Natsume! Father Persona is calling you! Come on! You don't want him getting angry!" a boy with blond hair in front of the building shouted.

The boy just smirked. He walked towards Mikan and pinned her on the tree. Her cheeks turned light pink when his face was just a few inches away from her but she managed to keep on glaring at him.

"I planted it. Got any problem with that? Polka dots…" the boy whispered and left her in a stunned state.

Processing… Processing… Processing…

"Wha… How… When?! Kyaaaaaaa!!!! You pervert!!!!"

* * *

Author's note: This is my second story ;). Hope you guys liked it :p… Please review and comment…


End file.
